<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky Barnes, Cat Dad by AnnieMar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743750">Bucky Barnes, Cat Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar'>AnnieMar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexting, Smut, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a story told through text messages and emails, Darcy is sent a very strange request from Bucky Barnes. Out of a bit of confusion comes friendship and then something more. </p><p>(word count is higher than it seems) #wintershock</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darcyverse May the Fourth Be With You, Letters of Note</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the ladies of the Darcyverse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</h1>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p>Bucky Barnes has a piece of paper in his pocket with a girl's phone number on it. It's not lost on him that such a thing hasn't happened in decades, even if it's just business. It does add to his nervousness though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p>Darcy hasn't talked to Steve in awhile, but she's very confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p>Bucky is a little concerned. A lot concerned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p>From: Darcy Lewis</p><p>To: James B. Barnes</p><p>Subject: Bald pussy, cute wrinkles and folds, has lots of love to offer.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>This is Peanut. She's 6 months old. I’m not sure if you’re allergic to anything, but she’s perfect for cat-lovers who are plagued by the dreaded cat allergy. Also if you have an aversion to vacuuming regularly as cats get hair all over everything and Peanut will not. Though she does look as if she might have been cursed by a warlock and is actually a 17th century noblewoman who didn’t think to check if someone had added anything funny into her tea. So I'd be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Let me know, </p><p>Darcy</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>From: Darcy Lewis</p><p>To: James B. Barnes</p><p>Subject: Bushy kitty, will need maintenance to curb hairballs. Likes to bite.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji"> This is Charlie. He's one year old. He is pretty much the exact opposite of Peanut and is a fluffy goofball. He’ll have to be brushed regularly to minimize hairballs and mats, also you might invest in a good vacuum. He’s worth it though, very cuddly and loves to play. He likes to hang out on the couch and watch TV. But even though he’s pretty chill, he will freak out if you try to put him into a little tuxedo or one of those pet Halloween costumes, he’s just not into that shit. I mean, look at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="emoji"> Thanks,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji"> Darcy </span>
</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>From: Darcy Lewis</p><p>To: James B. Barnes</p><p>Subject: White domestic medium-hair. Kitten. Playful.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>This is Alpine. He’s 3 months old. He’s in the middle of the other two, not quite as fluffy as Charlie but also has plenty of hair. He’d be great for someone with white furniture and white carpet. I’m not sure what your interior decor is like but I’m hoping it doesn’t reflect your apparent penchant for black. He’s’ a sweetheart though, and you’ll be able to train him while he's still young. Though good luck training a cat to do what you want. </p><p> </p><p>Let me know, thanks!</p><p>Darcy</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>From: James B. Barnes</p><p>To: Darcy Lewis</p><p>Subject: RE: White domestic medium-hair. Kitten. Playful.</p><hr/><p>Darcy,</p><p>Thanks for helping me out with this. I know that having me text you out of the blue must have been pretty strange. This is obviously something that’s beneath you and I’m sorry about the misunderstanding. If you can just send me the shelter information that would be great, I’ll take it from here. </p><p>Thanks, </p><p>Bucky</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>From: Darcy Lewis</p><p>To: James B. Barnes</p><p>Subject: RE: RE: White domestic medium-hair. Kitten. Playful.</p><hr/><p>Hey Bucky, it’s no problem. Getting an animal a good home will never be beneath me. As to your text being strange, I assure you I’ve gotten much stranger. I’ve actually gotten requests to make fake identities for Skrulls, so matching up a nice human with a cat is a welcome task. I’m sorry if I was inappropriate with my teasing … actually I’m not lol. That was funny. A random guy texting me that he wants a kitten would usually involve them following up with dick pics ... and then I’d have to send a s.w.a.t. team to their house. Just kidding. ANYWAY. Let me know if you like any of these cute little guys and I’ll take care of the approval process for you. When you normally adopt through a shelter they do explain a lot about taking care of a pet, have you ever taken care of an animal before? </p><p>Darcy</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>From: James B. Barnes</p><p>To: Darcy Lewis</p><p>Subject: RE: RE: RE: White domestic medium-hair. Kitten. Playful.</p><hr/><p>That would be great! Thanks Darcy I really appreciate it. And I’m sorry that men are so ungentlemanly these days that a girl would expect to be sent pictures of that nature. I’ll never understand it. </p><p>I’ve not had any pets, but I did have the privilege of taking care of a herd of goats during my stay in Africa. After that I’m pretty confident that I can learn to be a good cat owner. I’ve actually taken several weeks off just so I can readjust and watch Star Trek. I was planning on taking that time to get acquainted with a new kitten and let them get used to me. </p><p>I really think that Alpine seems like a good fit. </p><p>Thanks,</p><p>Bucky</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>From: Darcy Lewis</p><p>To: James B. Barnes</p><p>Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: White domestic medium-hair. Kitten. Playful.</p><hr/><p>Wow, goats eh? That’s not something you hear everyday. </p><p>I’ll have Alpine sent over to you. He is the cutest. I'm sure you'll make a great cat dad. </p><p>I hope you two have fun watching Star Trek together. Star Wars is better though, just so you know ;-)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks guys! So much! I've been so blown away by the response to this. It's been a lot of fun to write! I upped the chapter count by 1. I'mma need one more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So let me know what you think, guys. Should I wrap this up with the T rating, or go to the adult-end of the swimming pool? </p>
<p>More to come ... </p>
<p>@anniedelmartini on twitter<br/>@anniemar on tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The conclusion of Bucky Barnes, Cat Dad. Also, thanks to Wheresarizona for editing a pic with Bucky's metal arm for a previous chapter. It looks so amaaaaazing. Somehow I had completely blanked out and forgot the dude had a metal arm lol. I was just so happy to find a pic with a white cat and a dude with great hands. See, this is why I love comments. Thanks to everyone who pointed it out. </p><p>Rating is upped. I hope you enjoy ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span class="emoji">The conclusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="emoji">  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holler at me if you feel so inclined. I always love a good hollerin'. </p><p>I'm anniemar on tumblr and @anniedelmartini on twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bonus chapter of almost pure-smut on this very special Star Wars day. May the fourth be with you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus chapter = fic now explicit</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Cheers! </p><p>Darcyverse challenge = Star Wars-inspired piece inspired by meme.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p><br/><br/>Darcy had been to Bucky’s place before, but this occasion was <em>very </em>different from the last one, and she found herself nervous as hell. She stood at his door with her promised peaches and cream shortcake and a skirt, trying her best to bring to life their texting adventures from last week. </p><p>Right after she knocked, he opened the door like a super-soldier that had forgotten his own strength, and it ended up hitting the wall. Bucky winced but ignored it. </p><p>“Darcy.” </p><p>He wore a plain navy t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders and a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs so perfectly it made her wonder if they were tailored. The chain that held his dog tags could be seen just around his neck. Unlike their previous date, his vibranium arm was in full view. </p><p>Yeah. She was already starting to get butterflies in her stomach and she hadn’t even stepped inside yet. </p><p>Darcy blinked and held up her glad ware container, feeling a bit idiotic. “I brought dessert.” </p><p>His smile was a bit too wide. “Great! … uh, come in! Please,” he said, remembering his manners. The fact that he seemed nervous as well calmed her ever so slightly. </p><p>As she walked in, she took a deep breath to steady herself and noticed how the place smelled of him. Somehow it was all leather and woodsy cologne, with a hint of pine-sol, and she grinned at how his hardwood floors shined. She liked to think that he’d cleaned for her. </p><p>Bucky took her offering of shortcake and placed it in his tiny kitchen. “Do you want to eat now? Or …” </p><p>She gave a wave of her hand. “I’m not really hungry right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither.” </p><p>She looked around, not sure what to do and feeling pretty awkward, as she usually wasn’t one to show up to a guy’s place for some “<em>Star Wars </em>and chill” … or “<em>anything </em>and chill” for that matter. His place wasn’t huge, but it was nice, and like many single guys, he didn’t seem too concerned with decorating, though it felt a bit homier than the last time she was there. It seemed like he’d bought the entire cat section of the pet store for his new kitten. There was a kitty water fountain, a fancy cat tree, and a basket of fake mice. </p><p>“Where’s Alpine?” </p><p>“He’s in the bedroom attacking a catnip toy,” he answered, bringing her a beer from the kitchen. “I think you might like that one.” </p><p>She took a sip and smiled. “Sour beer. Love it.” </p><p>Bucky gave her a shy grin before taking his own drink. “Thought so.” </p><p>“You’re turning into one of those craft beer guys.” </p><p>“I’m not sure what that says about me.” </p><p>She shrugged. “As long as you don’t make fun of me for ordering Miller Lite most of the time, we’re cool.” </p><p>He laughed. “I already have to deal with your pumpkin spice lattes; I have to accept your beer-water too?” </p><p>She affected a grimace. “Ouch, Barnes. You know full well that I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to accept me for my basic bitchiness.” </p><p>Bucky shook his head. “Not sure why you keep saying that. I’m onto you; there’s nothing basic about you.” </p><p>She put her hand to her chest, a bit dazed. “Damn. That was a good line.” </p><p>He smiled and bit his lip ... and it was as if millions of cells in her body suddenly cried out in lust and sexual anticipation. </p><p>Bucky shrugged. “So you wanna watch this movie?” </p><p>Darcy sighed. “Yeah, what are we on again?” </p><p>“<em>The Force Awakens</em>?” He walked over to his TV and began to fiddle with the remotes. She sat on his couch cross-legged, watching him pull everything up, glad that for a guy who was 106 years old, he seemed pretty adept at electronics. This relationship would never work if he couldn’t figure out an HDMI cable. </p><p>He plopped down next to her, his thigh brushing against her skirt. “Is this the <em>Star Wars</em> movie you said was divisive?” </p><p>“<em>The Force Awakens</em>? Nah, that’s the next one ... <em>The Last Jedi</em>.” </p><p>His legs started bouncing up and down. “How do you feel about it?” </p><p>She gave a laugh. “Nope, I’m not gonna tell you yet; I don’t want to sway your opinion in any way.” </p><p>“Fair enough,” he replied, bringing up the movie and pressing play. “You look beautiful, by the way. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier … I’m out of practice, I guess.” </p><p>Darcy looked at him, her cheeks heated, so she knew she was blushing. “Thanks, Bucky. You look good, too.” </p><p>He glanced down and shook his head, scratching his neck. “Thanks.” </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>Bucky gave a sigh and picked up his beer to take a long sip. He placed it back on his coffee table. “Yeah. It’s just … before I met you, the only date I’d been on since, well … anyway. I just … kinda walked out.” </p><p>She frowned, taken aback. “Are you thinking about … walking out?” </p><p>His eyes grew wide. “No! No, no, that’s not what I mean. What I’m trying to say—very badly—is that … it’s been a while.” </p><p>“<em> Oh</em>. Well … it’s been a while for me too.” </p><p>He looked at her very skeptically. </p><p>Darcy primly picked up her beer. “In fact … I’m a virgin. Total padawan.” </p><p>Bucky raised a brow, his lips twitching upwards. </p><p>“Yep.” She took a drink and gave a dramatic sigh. “I’ve um … never actually touched a lightsaber.” </p><p>He blinked and then gave a full laugh and rare toothy smile. </p><p>Darcy huffed. “I don’t know why … you’re laughing at me,” she said, acting offended. “It’s not my fault that no one has taught me the ways of the force.” </p><p>He laughed harder and grabbed her hand, holding onto it. “I’m sorry, you just … you’ve always made me laugh,” he said, calming down. “Whenever I see you in person, you’re so beautiful; it’s like I forget how much you make me laugh, how easy it is to talk to you. How much we have in common, strangely enough.” </p><p>She grinned, squeezing his hand. “Soooo, are you saying you just want to do this as a phone thing?” </p><p>He shook his head, still smiling. “No way. Never.” </p><p>Darcy sat back, noticing that touching him made it easier to relax for some reason. It was like they both acknowledged their attraction after days of only interacting by phone. It cut the nerves. </p><p>She turned her body towards him, and he held her eyes. His were so blue, iridescent in the lights from the TV. He brought up his other hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Your shampoo … or whatever it is you’re wearing, it’s driving me crazy again. Smells so good.” </p><p>Darcy stared for a second, her brain malfunctioning for a moment, as Bucky Barnes had told her that she was driving him crazy. Bucky Barnes, the criminally gorgeous and unfairly adorkable man, sitting right in front of her, started this whole thing by blind-texting her some weird shit about finding him a cat. </p><p><em> Shit</em>. Did she have Steve Rogers to thank for that? </p><p>Nah. </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak. “It’s uh … Brazilian Bum Bum Cream.” </p><p>His brow knit in confusion. “Boom boom?” </p><p>“Yeah, it smells ridiculously good, and it’s definitely a splurge, but I never actually considered that other people could pick it up. It's, you know, self-care.” </p><p>“You’re telling me it’s a cream that you put all over your body? You smell like that everywhere?” </p><p>“Um. Well. Yeah.” </p><p>She watched his eyes go dark, and Darcy made a mental note to email Sol de Janeiro the next day and thank them for inventing Bum Bum Cream. </p><p>“Bucky?” </p><p>His brow furrowed. “Yeah?” </p><p>“So I’m kinda cold.” </p><p>His face brightened. “Oh, right. Sorry about that. These old places are so hard to heat. Do you want to?” he asked, gesturing towards his lap, acting completely innocent. </p><p>She coyly nodded her head. “I’d appreciate it. You look like you might run pretty warm.” </p><p>“I do tend to … yeah.” </p><p>Darcy grinned, setting her beer down and getting up to crawl into his lap. Surprisingly, all the awkwardness they felt in the beginning melted away as she sat between his thighs and leaned back against his chest. His arms came around and settled on her stomach, and they attempted to pay attention to the movie for at least a few minutes. </p><p>Bucky was solid super soldier muscle, but he was also very comfortable to lean against. Darcy thought that she could easily fall asleep like this if she wasn’t wired from sexual tension. </p><p>She was actually staring at his thighs when he started asking her questions. She blinked away from ruminating about how solid and shapely they looked as if formed by the gods. No, shaped by <em>goddesses</em>. His thighs were a gift from on high. </p><p>“So Han and Leia aren’t together anymore?” </p><p>“No, not really.” </p><p>“Well, that’s sad.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“If they’re trying to keep a low profile, why is this Maz person announcing to the whole place that it’s Han Solo?” </p><p>“That’s an excellent question.” </p><p>“I just honestly question some of these decisions. At least the stormtroopers are marginally better shots in this movie?” </p><p>“Barely.” </p><p>“How? How do these evil empires keep taking over the galaxy with such incompetent armies?” </p><p>“It’s all about the dark-siders; they have to pick up the slack.” </p><p>“This new Kylo guy doesn’t seem all that capable either. How does he see anything in that helmet thing? Is there Stark Tech in there?” </p><p>Darcy laughed. “No, he’s just trying to be like granddad.” </p><p>“Okay, but Darth Vader needed the helmet to survive; this is just putting him at a disadvantage. Unless he doesn’t want people to see his face.” </p><p>“Well, he’s the son of Han and Leia.” </p><p>“That’s the son of Han and Leia?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Damn. I like Finn though, he’s good. He gets the job done.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess he does.” </p><p>“That’s the kind of guy you want on your team.” </p><p>She laughed. “He was way too good of a shot to stay a stormtrooper.” </p><p>“And he broke through his conditioning.” </p><p>“Very true.” </p><p>“So, do you like this Kylo guy?” </p><p>“I like him as much as the others. Why?” </p><p>“He just seems like the type of guy the ladies like.” </p><p>“And what’s that?” </p><p>“Nice hair. Terrible choices.” </p><p>Darcy shifted slightly, and she could feel him draw a quick breath. “I like Poe. Nice hair. Tries.” </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p>She glanced back at him, skimming her fingers over his chin, the stubble pleasantly scratchy and male. “I like <em>you</em>,” she revealed. “You’re cozy and nice. And you smell good.” </p><p>As she turned back around, he put his face to her shoulder and inhaled, sweeping her hair to the side. He gave a subtle growl, and the vibrations went straight between her legs. “You’re the one who smells good,” he mumbled. </p><p>She tilted her head to the side as his lips began to explore her skin, his touch to the back of her neck making her melt against him. As their attention on the movie was now entirely elsewhere, his hand started to creep up her thigh, slowly pulling up her skirt with it. </p><p>She began to writhe against him in anticipation, and he used his vibranium arm to hold her in place. “Bucky,” she breathed. </p><p>He growled in her ear. “I like the way you say my name.” </p><p>“Can you … please just …” </p><p>“What did I tell you about taking my time?” </p><p>She gave a moan that was actually half of a whine. She loved the dominant edge to his voice, but she also wasn’t in the mood to be teased, as she’d been turned on since he’d opened his damn door. </p><p>“I don’t care, Bucky. I’ve been thinking about this too long.” </p><p>Darcy must have convinced him because he wasted no time in pushing her skirt all the way up so he could slide his hand down her panties. Her back arched, and she cried out as his fingers swept through her wet swollen flesh. </p><p>“Fuck, Darcy,” he groaned at discovering how wet she was. “How long have you been suffering like this?” </p><p>Her breath was coming in faster as his fingers explored. “You really want ... to know?” </p><p>“Mmmm,” he purred into her neck. </p><p>“Probably since … that first sexting … last week.” </p><p>He gave a dark chuckle. “Yeah, me too.” </p><p>“I know … we had a plan … but I really want to kiss you.” </p><p>“Turn around, beautiful.” </p><p>They adjusted, and she got up to turn and straddle him. Bucky licked his lips; his eyes were glassy and dark. “C’mere.” </p><p>Their lips met, and for a moment, it was sweet, just like the goodnight kiss at his door, but then they touched tongues, and it was all over. They devoured each other, the pent-up tension from days of teasing over the phone, demanding its release. Soon they were grinding against each other, and he was frantically trying to unbutton her shirt, most definitely <em> not </em> taking his time. She tried to help, but buttons ended up flying in several directions, and she found that she didn’t really care. Bucky sat back for a moment and took in her figure in her black lacy bra. </p><p>His widened eyes flitted all over her body, almost as if he didn’t believe she was real. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, running his hands over her hips, belly, and sides. "So damn soft." The touch of his hands, the warmth of skin, and the coolness of vibranium were intoxicating. </p><p>She reached behind her back to unhook her bra strap and slowly took it off while he sat enraptured. Darcy was not about to let him do it himself, as it was way too expensive to destroy. The dam broke again, and he dove forward, his hands coming up to knead at her breasts, his mouth and tongue searching out her nipples. She held him to her, running her fingers through his hair as she threw her head back, lost in sensation. </p><p>It wasn’t long before his right hand was back between her thighs, and she was rushing to find the buckle to his belt. Darcy finally managed to get him unzipped, and he lifted his hips to help her tug down his jeans. </p><p>She looked down at him before wrapping her hand around him. “You’re so hard, Bucky.” </p><p>He groaned as his head fell back to the couch. “Nnng, pretty much since last week.” </p><p>She began to stroke him. “What should we do about this?” she whispered, hoping he’d be on the same page as her.  </p><p>He looked up at her with his glassy iridescent eyes, a man in peak physical condition seemingly out of breath. “I want to fuck you, Darcy. Here, now, on this couch.” </p><p>So yeah, they were on the same page. </p><p>She bit her lip. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” she replied as she scrambled to lift his shirt off, needing to feel his skin on hers. After reaching back to pull it off, he seemed to come back down to Earth for a moment. </p><p>Bucky put his hand to her cheek, looking up at her with an intensity that let her know he wasn’t fucking around. If it was possible, it made her even wetter. “Are you sure?” </p><p>Darcy nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. “I’m definitely sure.” </p><p>His hands swept up her back and came back down to settle on her waist. “Christ. Do we need ...” </p><p>She bent down to kiss him softly. “No. We’re good.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he ground out between his teeth, and his hands held her tighter. </p><p>They gasped into each other’s mouths as she slid down onto his cock, spreading her thighs until he was buried inside to the hilt. He wrapped his arms around her tight as he groaned into her neck. She threw her head back, the feeling of fullness and the stretch of him satisfying an ache he’d been building for weeks … but soon it wasn’t enough; they had to move. </p><p>Darcy began to ride him slowly, setting the pace, and his head fell back, hitting the couch; his mouth opened in pleasure, his eyes halfway open, watching her move on top of him. She focused on his hips thrusting up to meet hers, along with the movement of his stomach. The contracting ab muscles, his arms guiding her, his hands squeezing her ass, spreading her further. He was indeed a sight to behold beneath her, the gorgeous man that he was. His broad shoulders so satisfying to hold onto, the chain around his neck and perfect skin glowing by the light of the long-forgotten television. </p><p>Their breathy moans filled his living room, neither one of them caring to be quiet, both of them only caught up in each other. He sat up to kiss her neck, determined to make a mark there, as his thrusting became more aggressive. His rhythm never faltered, and she silently thanked the goddesses for his stamina. </p><p>His hand grabbed the back of her neck to get her to look at him. “Baby, can you come like this?” </p><p>She nodded, gasping as they moved faster, strangely in tune. </p><p>Bucky’s voice was wrecked. “I need to feel you come.” </p><p>She tilted her hips. “I’m … <em>close</em>.” </p><p>“Fuck, so tight, so wet, I knew you’d feel fucking incredible.” </p><p>She was about to break. “<em>Bucky</em>.” </p><p>“Come, baby,” he growled, nearly undone. “I need you to come for me.” </p><p>His words had her falling from the heights he’d lifted her to. The orgasm sprang from where his steady thrusting had stimulated her clit and spread throughout her body in waves. She shook in his arms as he buried himself, his cock inside her as far as he could go, his face in her chest, as he came, panting into her skin. </p><p>Darcy collapsed against him, having somehow become boneless. She smiled lazily as she felt the coolness of vibranium tight around her; he wasn’t letting go. </p><p>“You’re incredible,” he said softly, his lips lightly brushing her shoulder, inhaling her scent. </p><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="emoji">🐱</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>Alpine dove into his basket of toy mice as they'd realized they'd worked up an appetite. </p><p>They sat on Bucky’s couch, utterly disheveled and eating peach shortcake with vanilla ice cream that he’d forgotten was in the freezer. He insisted on looking entirely too pleased with himself that she couldn’t button her shirt back up. </p><p>He took his spoon from his mouth and laughed. “I’m <em>sorry</em>. I’ll get you a t-shirt.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe you’re sorry. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a tiny t-shirt that fit me.” </p><p>“I might.” He grinned. “Hey, y’all laugh at me, but Sam’s shirts are just as tight.” </p><p>“Ehhhhh, I dunno about all that. How’s Sam doing, anyway?” </p><p>“He’s doing well, taking to the new job. He’s a natural.” </p><p>Darcy nodded. “Yeah, I can’t think of anyone better. Captain America got a serious upgrade. How’s the other guy? Party City Cap?” </p><p>Bucky gave a laugh, shrugging. “New gig, I hope it works out for him.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>He looked pained for a minute. “In the end, I just couldn’t … hate him. He lost about everything.” </p><p>“Yeah, I watched that on C-SPAN. When he lost his dignity.” </p><p>Bucky shoved more shortcake in his mouth. “What?” </p><p>“When he went before the council, they said, ‘You are a U.S. soldier, but we do not grant you the rank of Captain America.’’ </p><p>She giggled before continuing, making sure to be dramatic. “And Party City Cap was like … ‘THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! IT’S UNFAIR! … and I swore I heard Nick Fury say, ‘take a seat, young Walker!’” </p><p>Darcy doubled over with laughter as Bucky shook his head at her. “It’s a good thing you make good peach shortcake.” </p><p>She raised a brow. “Is that all I’m good at?” </p><p>He gave her an easy smile with those gorgeous lips of his. “Not even close, beautiful.” </p><p>Darcy blushed. “So, are we gonna finish this movie?” </p><p>“I don’t know … are you gonna get cold again?” </p><p>She shrugged. “Probably.” </p><p>“Well then …” Bucky stood up and walked into the hall. </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>“To turn the heat down, just to make sure.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! It might be a bit niche, but it was for May the 4th. </p><p>And this really is the end now ;-) </p><p>I'm anniemar on tumblr &amp; @anniedelmartini on twitter if you like to hang out there.</p><p>If anyone would like to join the Darcyverse server, hit me up in the comments or holler at me on tumblr or twitter. We'd love to have you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>